Simply Diff'rent
by zali
Summary: It's my firs fic! It's a see&see~ Helga goes to a diff. school in Europe for high school and she's back after four years... different, inside-out! Pwees! R&R! 3nd chap. is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hey Arnold! characters. *though, I wish I did!* 

**Prologue**

  


_'It's been a long time since I've last seen this whole dump!'_ thought Helga as she stepped out of the yellow cab and entered the world of her youth. Yes. Helga Geraldine Pataki was back. Back to the decaying town of Hillwood where she had spent her years being the bully that she was and reminiscing the good old days when good Old Betsy was still the reason why most of the kids that resided in Hillwood had cowered in fear of being knocked out. But now Old Betsy's gone… well… not really. But she rarely gets to be used (only for defense and in case of emergencies). 

Yep! That's right! Helga Pataki is no longer the hard-core, all-through-out-tough, and big, bad bully that she used to be in elementary. No. Not anymore! In fact, she's not the grumpy, ugly looking girl with a uni-brow, pink dress and a large pink bow that held her golden pig tails, either. But if truth be told, she'd actually outgrown all that crap. Now she's a sophisticated lass who was just fresh from her senior year at Oxford University. Unbelievable, but true! 

Throughout Junior High, she had been the same old bully going around beating the hell out of every person that crosses her. But on the last day of school she realized that she was growing terribly bored and tired of how most people treat her. So she decided to transfer to another school, far from the prying jerks that surrounded her all the time. She had a lot to choose from and with Olga's enticing recommendations, Mirium's worried, yet hesitant, suggestions, and Big Bob's ever willing account to get rid of her, she chose Oxford as it was one of the most unique, endearing, and enigmatic places in the world. And also the fact that it was in Great Britain, and just far enough to rid her of the anxieties of her piteous, God-forsaken young life, was all she needed to know. And so she went, with only her best friend knowing the real and honest truth. Nobody missed her except her best friend and, sometimes, her number one target for spit balls. But she was happy and she got what she wanted. Forgetting the horrible past, and her useless family. Getting rid of the horrors, pain, humiliation and the ever-watchful critiques of her supposed to be demented high school life. And to her great relief, it really did her good! She dropped the whole act and started a new life where she discovered that there are a lot more things than just feeling sorry for yourself and shutting everybody out of your life. She learned a lot but being away for four whole years without coming back for the holidays and summer did take its toll. And she terribly missed being around with Phoebe, her only true friend who understood the real her and also missed the old gang. 

Yeah, she did. And now she's here standing in front of the blue stucco building that she used to call home but never did feel like it. But with revived ties and pardoned excuses, she now felt like the whole place held a more welcoming aura than it ever did before. And with the new found courage and strength evident in her radiant features, she steps up the stoop, up to the front door and with a tiny hint of hesitation, turned the knob and entered the place that she once called home…   



	2. I'm Home!

Hey! Thanks for the reviews, guys! Wishes granted! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hey Arnold! characters. *though, I wish I did!* And also, I don't own the quotes but I like 'em! All Boys Be fans out there, I hope you're not mad at me putting this quote...c"_,)_)_)_)_)_)0o 

**Chapter 1: I'm Home!**

_"Summer days blow fiercely, with the buried feeling that something is going to happen, over a summer storm… soon, the season will change."_

"Hullo!" called Helga into the house in a crisp British accent as she opened the door wide open and brought some light into the dimly lit house. Apparently, being around London for almost four years made her slip unconsciously into that accent. 

"Hullo! Is anyone home?" she called into the lightly decorated house with a warm feeling inside of her. 

"Uh… hello, there." said a woman in a barely audible voice. She was in her late 40s but it didn't show. She looked as young as a college girl. But the fact that small rings were visible under her eyes and the tousled look of her hair made her look tired and a wee bit older and frailer. She was skinny and slumped in the weight of her tired body in a blue sleeveless dress with her short, blond hair, sea blue eyes that were framed with squared spectacles. It was Mirium. 

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, a little bit confused as to why on earth this beautiful young lady was in their house with a whole lot of luggage. 

Helga smiled at seeing her mother, amused with the knowledge that she might have fallen asleep in the kitchen while making another one of her infamous smoothies. 'It seems that nothing has changed after all!' she thought chuckling silently. She then realized that a question was directed towards her. 

"Oh! Um… don't you recognize—" 

Helga was cut off her explanation when a booming voice came from the doorway that lead to the living room and a tired looking man came out. 

"Mirium! Who is it? If it's that salesman again, tell him to get lost!" 

It was Big Bob. He didn't look any different after all the time that Helga had been away. He was still bulky and looked more like an ex-Football player in his retirement. He still had his gray hair, only there were some strays of white in the whole lot. The uni-brow that Helga inherited and the sour look on his grim old face was still intact. Although, additional lines did make themselves visible in his face as it contorted with dislike. 

"It's not the salesman, B." Mirium told her husband in a raspy voice. 

"Huh? Then, who is it?" asked Bob, taking a good look at Helga, "Who the heck are you and what do you want from us? If you're one of those God-darn—" 

He stopped when he realized that the lovely young lady in front of him was having a fit of giggles and was barely able to breath. 

"What are ya' laughing at! Are you some kind of a crazy lunatic that escaped from one of those nut houses?!" Big Bob asked, a look of suspicion in his eyes. 

"NO!" Helga burst as she tried to control her laughter, "You don't recognize me, do you?" 

Her giggles spilled out in every accent crisp word that came out of her shinny, reddish lips. 

"Not exactly…" said Mirium in a confused tone. 

"Who are you, anyway? Tell us if it's important 'cause you're just wastin' my time!" said a now grumpy Bob, "I have other more important businesses to attend to." 

"Bob, it's me!" Helga exclaimed as she flailed her arms in distress. 

"Who?" both of them asked at the same time. 

"Helga!" 

"Helga?" 

"You know, your second daughter. The one whom you sent to another school in Europe to spend her high school years; Oxford, to be exact. You know! The one who always wears the large—" 

"We know who Helga is! But… you… you're not her…!" Big Bob stuttered and blinked at the sight in front of him. 

"Yes, Bob! It's me!" said Helga in a rather perky tone. 

"NAW! You're not my daughter!" he said, utterly disgruntled at the girl proclaiming to be his youngest daughter, "She was short, stocky and had the same eyebrows as I did! And she never went anywhere without her huge pink bow and her pink dress!" 

"Wow! I can' believe that you've observed that much abou' me!" she said, rather to herself than her parents. "I mean, Bob, that is… or shall I say was me. I don't s'ppose you thought I was going to be the same person after being apart from most of the things that make me… different from what you expect? I mean, honestly! D'you really think that I'll wear the same clothes forever?" 

"Well… no, dear. But it's hard to believe that Helga would grow into such a beautiful young lady…" Mirium said groggily, adjusting her squared specs. 

"Not you too, Mirium!" wailed Helga in a not-so-Helga-thing-to-do. 

"Oh, I do believe you, dear. I'm just surprised that you'd be looking like that when you come back home!" said Mirium and smiled mysteriously. 

"Oh…" 

"Nah! It's impossible that Helga would look this good!" a frustrated Bob commented as he surveyed her from top to bottom. 

"Oh really?!" by this time, Helga was getting a bit annoyed at how pig headed her father could be, "Do you want me to prove it, then?" 

"All right." said Big Bob, a nasty smile on his face that almost looked like a scowl, "Who's our first daughter?" 

"Who else, but Mary Sunshine herself! Olga." said Helga in a sort of perky voice. 

"That was too easy," said Bob as he rubbed his stubby chin in deep thought, "Who's Helga's best friend, then?" 

Helga smiled triumphantly at the thought of her very best friend until now. 

"Easy! Phoebe Heyerdahl! The one and only!" 

"I guess, that too was just too easy…' said Bob thinking hard. 

"Come on, B. It's really Helga!" said Mirium, trying to convince her hardheaded husband. 

"Okay! This one'll make up my mind," said Bob, an evil gleam in his eyes, "Who is Helga's favourite person?" 

"Oooohhh… that is a very tough question!" nodded Helga and gave it a while of thought. After a minute or so, she finally broke out of her thoughts and said, "Professor Clarke, the oldest member of the faculty of our school, the wisest living man in the whole world, the kindest adviser, the literary genius, the opera lover and the best darn Italian cook!" 

A bright smile appeared on her face as memories of the closest friend she had in school flashed in her mind. But the smile faded too soon when she saw her father smile evilly. 

"HA! Wrong! Helga's favourite person is her older sister Olga! You're not my daughter, you're a fraud!" Big Bob yelled as he pointed a threatening finger at her. 

But Helga just smiled and said, "Well, the problem is, Olga never was my favourite person in the first place! Anyway, even if she were my older sister, we weren't that close, remember? You do remember, don't you? And now, the person I admire most, and my very inspiration is Professor Clarke. He's a Professor in college and he teaches Victorian Literature, English Language and Literature, and holds a club, Young Poets of the 21st century." 

"Oh, now I remember! Olga told us about him! She's right, B! It's Helga!" Mirium said as she approached Helga, her arms open for a welcome hug, "Come here, Sweetie! Oh, you really have grown up! And we've missed you so much! Now tell me everything that went on…" 

Big Bob just stood in confusion, written all over his face and all he could say was, "Helga?" 

"Yes, Dad?" said Helga as Mirium let her go. 

"Is it really you, Helga?" Bob asked, disbelief, confusion and light shock was apparent on his features as he walked towards Helga and scrutinized her. 

Helga only gave him her usual angry kind of grin that looked more like a smirk. 

"Yes, Bob. It is me." 

And unexpectedly, Bob hugged her, not for the first time but it was the warmest and the most sincere hug she had ever received from him. A little surprised but quickly got over it, Helga hugged her dad back and comfort came to her for the first time when being around Big Bob Pataki, the Beeper King. 

"I've missed you my baby girl…"   


______________________________   
Okay, so I'm a bit out of character! I just had a phase attack again! I'm not perfect but I do try to be a good narrator. Ah! A critique! 

Zali (warm smile): Introducing, Nick Spears! My ever, lovable cousin!   
  
Nick: Dang! It just doesn't make any sense! Where did you learn to write? The Scramble My Brain Society? Or probably the Make Me Confuse Institute? 

Zali: Why I oughtta!!! (chases Nick around the back ground, catches up to him and an animation cloud of dust covers them as limbs stick out once in a while during the cat fight) 

Zali (regaining composure and purposely stepping on Nick's abdomen as he lay on the floor): Now, that was just a commercial! Ehehehe! I was wrong to introduce him as lovable… Anyway, moving on. Stay tuned for the next chap! Sayonara!   



	3. Close Call Corner

Hey! Thanks for the reviews again! And here's the continuation of the story… 

Sorry for the very long update!!! I've been stuck on a foreign island for three weeks. There were no available phone lines! Sorry! Again, sorry! Gomen! 

Disclaimer: Me no own Hey Arnold! characters. *though, me wish me did!* And me don't own some of quotes but me like 'em! All Boys Be fans out there, me hope you not mad at I putting few quotes...c"_,)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)0o 

Chapter 2: Close Call Corner 

"I've missed you too, Dad." Helga said as she hugged her father back. It did strike her as something weird to do because she'd probably done it for only about a couple of times in the previous years. But, also, it did strike her that she loved the feeling of being hugged by someone you loved dearly and you now know who loves you back in the same way. 

"Look at you! You're a big girl now!" complimented Bob, smiled and gazed down at her as he released her reluctantly, "You know what this means?!" 

Helga giggled comically before asking, "What?" 

"We actually didn't witness this sudden change!" roared Bob, a mixture of sadness and triumph was in his voice. 

"But you did the right thing, Dad." said Helga, convincing enough, "I mean, if you hadn't let me go to Oxford and study there, I would never get to be who I am and you'd never get to know the real me." 

"That's true…" said Bob, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. 

Helga shrugged heartily and shook her head at seeing her father like this. She smiled and grunted as she lowered herself to heave a few suitcases that she left on the doorway. 

"Let me get that," Bob said as he scooted before Helga to get the bags, "These are what you got? I mean, four years didn't bring you to become a spending maniac did it?" 

Bob gave his daughter a suspicious look that made her laugh, "Not really, Dad. You see, being in Europe means that I have loads of places to go that can void me of self-control." 

"Oh." said Bob, confused as to what Helga just said but shook it off, anyway, "You mean you have more stuff?" 

"Yes." Helga smiled devilishly at her dad, "Just outside, on the street. They were too heavy, I guess, for the cab driver only left them there." 

Bob looked through the widely open door and found that his daughter wasn't, indeed, joking when she said she had more stuff. 'Guess she bought a lot of stuff!' 

"I suppose you'd want to rest for a while, dear?" asked Mirium as she took Helga's stroller, "I mean, after that long flight, you must be feeling a bit tired." 

"Not really, Mum," said Helga, smiling warmly and showing the energy she still had by lifting one of the huge trunks that her father heaved into the house. 

"Are you sure?" said Mirium, doubt in her eyes. 

"Yeah," said Helga, carrying the trunk up the staircase with only her two hands, "I was even thinking of the probability of visiting Phoebe. And I promised her that I'll let her know when I've come back."   
"Why not call her dear?" asked Mirium, following Helga up the stairs, carrying a load of bags. 

"No, I want to see her, Mum," said Helga, firmly. She opened the door to her room and saw that it didn't change much. She just smiled at the thought. 

"We didn't know what to do…" said Mirium, as she saw Helga gaze lazily around her room with a small, satisfied smile. 

"It's all right, " said Helga, dropping the heavy trunk next to her bedside table and plopping herself on the bed. She sighed as she felt the softness of the old quilt, lying her head on the soft, fluffy pillows and stretched happily, "Ah, this is so much better compared to those musty beds!" 

Helga heard her mother giggle at her sight when a muffled grunt and cursing came from just outside, "What in the world did you put inside these boxes, Helga?! Five tons of bricks?!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dad! Some of the stuff there are really heavy and I had to let a couple of guards help me out to get them to check in!" yelled Helga with a laugh. 

"Then, you must have excess baggage?" said Mirium, a bit of concern in her eyes, "Did you pay a large amount?" 

"Not really, it was reasonable enough." said Helga, thoughtfully. 

"Oh…" 

"Here are the rest of your stuff, Helga." said Bob as he entered the room and dropped the rest of Helga's heavy bags and boxes. 

"Be careful, Dad!" said Helga, beginning to unzip a black suitcase and revealed a load of equipment. 

"What the heck is that for?" asked Bob in confusion. 

"This is my camera. It's very heavy and also very fragile." explained Helga, "I hand carried it so it wouldn't be damaged. I don't trust those men who throw around the bags and boxes into the plane." 

"Oh… And what is this? Don't tell me it's an oversized picture that you took?" said Bob as he grabbed a thin, wide parcel, wrapped in brown paper and gave his daughter a suspicious look. 

"If you must know, it is a picture. But not taken by camera." said Helga as she gave her father a mysterious grin, "It's my present for Phoebe for the four straight years of missing her birthday." 

"Oh," was all that Bob could say as Helga grabbed the parcel, went out her room, carefully down the stairs and out the door. 

She walked briskly as her sneakers carried her through the familiar place, memories of her childhood popped in front of her mind's eye as every place held each and every memory. She smiled secretly as she wandered around towards her best friend's house. Still smiling and chuckling she continued walking past stores, flower shops and fruit stands. She turned sharply on a curve, still in thought when, BAM! 

"Oof!" 

"Ouch! Oh, my back…" 

"Sorry about that," said the person in a deep, sincere voice. Somehow, he had gotten up right away and was offering a helpful hand to Helga. 

'That voice sounds so familiar… where have I heard that before?' Helga thought to herself, and when she looked up to see who had bumped into her, her question in mind was answered. There, right in front of her, offering a hand to help her without the slightest idea of who was standing in front of him, was Arnold. 

"Are you okay?" asked Arnold, concern shining in his beautiful eyes. 

She shook herself mentally and gave him a dashing smile before answering, "Yeah, pretty much. I'm fine." 

"Oh, okay," he said, though unsure was in his voice, "Pardon me for asking but… what's your name?" 

Helga was shocked at this revelation and if she didn't have a strong hold of control over herself, she would have burst out laughing, rolling around on the cement, and hugging her stomach for dear life. She just shook off the urge to laugh by drowning it with a couple of chuckles. 

"Excuse me…" said Arnold, gazing at her with curiosity. 

"I'm sorry, Sir," said Helga with an air of her strong accent that made Arnold's eyebrows shot up in interest, "but I must hurry, my customer is waiting for me." 

"Oh, sorry… it's just that I've never seen you around before." He said, astonished at her beauty. 

He scrutinized her from head to foot and found that she looked adorable in her light blue turtleneck, baggy, khaki pants and light blue sneakers. What made her even more adorable was the style of her hair; pulled up in a tight bun around a sharpened pencil with the ends sticking out at the top, and a few loose golden strands were hanging around her face. She knew she had to get rid of him before he got too attached or obviously attracted. 

"No harm done, Sir. But rest assure that I'll forget about it," she said with a finality in her voice and a warm smile on her face. And with that, she left a dazed Arnold on the sidewalk, still wondering who she was and how was it possible that a very beautiful girl could make him feel both hot and cold at the same time. 

'She didn't tell me her name…' thought Arnold, watching her retreating back, '…and I didn't see a tag or a logo of a company, nor was she wearing working clothes…' and he walked on with his train of thoughts. 

Meanwhile… 

'That was obviously just too close! It's a pretty good thing that he didn't recognize me… or I would have to resolve to some *gulp* violence,' sighed Helga as she talked to herself mentally, not realizing that her feet had brought her to a stop in front of Phoebe's house. She just stood there, watching the ground when she realized where she was, 'Pheh! I guess Professor Hawthorne taught me too much acting that I'd been 

"Oh," said Helga, thoughtfully, "I must have been wandering off…" 

She looked up at the building and smiled cheekily. She went up the stoop to the door and knocked lightly. 

"Who is it?" rang a small voice. 

"Delivery!" 

"Oh!" 

A shuffle of hurried footsteps could be heard. Then the sound of someone grabbing the knob and twisting it hurriedly was heard before the door swung open wide, revealing an excited, petite Japanese girl in a plain, white T-shirt and long, denim skirt. She had oval shaped specs that seemed alike to the ones she had worn before and also her hair was still short with bangs, held all together in a tight ponytail by a yellow scrunchie. Yep, it was definitely Helga's old pal, Phoebe Heyerdahl. 

Helga smiled mysteriously at her and didn't hear her ask with growing concern in her sweet and innocent voice. 

"Um… excuse me? You have a delivery…" squeaked Phoebe, not able to recognize Helga, "Excuse me, you said you have a delivery." 

Phoebe repeated a little louder as she noticed that Helga didn't hear her the first time. Coming to her senses, Helga answered the quickly frustrated Japanese girl. 

"Yes, ma'am." said Helga, the sweetness in her voice almost made her blow chunks, "I have a delivery for a Miss Phoebe Heyerdahl." Helga turned to Phoebe and smiled sweetly at her. 

This enchanting young lady was giving Phoebe the chills and beginning a trail of fear at the back of her mind. Her voice was just too melodious and sweet that it's almost impossible for a normal or real human being to possess. Helga handed Phoebe the heavy parcel and smiled again at her. 

Phoebe inspected it thoughtfully and gasped at the sight of the note stuck at the front, "This is from Helga! I can't believe it!" said Phoebe as she put it down with a long train of thoughts, or rather questions, passing through her highly advanced brain. 'What could this be? Is it really from Helga? After a very long time, she's never given me something out of the blue… Wait a minute…' 

"Where do I sign?" asked Phoebe, an icy tone in her voice as she gave Helga a suspicious glance. 

"Oh, there's no need to sign anything!" said Helga, laughing harmoniously, waving her hands in front of her, "This is a very special delivery." 

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe, the tension rising, 'This could be some sick joke or someone who works for one of those A-crowds who want so badly to destroy me to get their hands on my koibito.' she thought as she watched Helga with suspicious, keen eyes, "And who do you work for?" 

"Oh, I work for no one!" said Helga, innocently as she gave Phoebe another sweet smile, "However, this delivery is special because it's delivered to you with a thirty-five minute limit!" 

Phoebe's eyes widened as shock seeped into her system, "Y… you– you mean… Helga's here!? She's in town now!?" a smile appeared on her face as the suspicious thoughts were wiped of her mind upon hearing her long distance best friend's name, both excitement and questions piling up. 

"Yeah! She is!" said Helga, smiling even more that her eyes were barely visible, "Infact, she wanted to me to tell you that she wanted to say sorry for not sending in any birthday presents for every birthday and not able to congratulate you on time for getting together with Tall-hair boy!" 

"What did you just say?" asked Phoebe, awe in her eye's as she heard the long forgotten nickname of her boyfriend. Then it dawned on her. 

A small, audible squeak that can be made out as the name "Helga?!" and a sharp gasp was heard before Phoebe's small form became rigid and fell backwards, falling on the carpeted floor with a soft thud. 

_________________________   
Sorry for the longest time of no uploading! Got into a bit of trouble with a friend! Please don't be mad at me >makes pouty face with round, shiny puppy eyes   
And stay tuned for the next chap!   



End file.
